Tales from the Kingdom of Havenport
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Princes Simon, Alvin, and Theodore have a new brother, Noah. but he's harboring a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Kingdom of Havenport

Queen Vinny of the Kingdom of Havenport was like many rulers in some ways. She had children, three boys, who were the apple of her eye. She had servants, who catere to her every whim. And she lived in a splendid castle with chambers upon chambers of riches. But she was unlike other rulers in one way: She did not deem one son as her heir. Rather, she decreed all three princes would rule the kingdom equally when she passed on.

On a bright summer day, the three princes, Alvin the Brave, Simon the Wise, and Theodore the Kind were in their royal bedroom, exitedly discussing what their mother had told them at breakfast. "A new member of the family? Another brother? Awesome! Wonder what he'll be like?" Theodore wondered. "I hope he's intellegent. I could use someone like that to have intellegent conversations with." Simon said. "Hope he knows how to cook. It'd be nice to compare, maybe combine recipies." Theodore said. "I hope he's athletic. I could use someone like that to spar with." Alvin said.

Suddenly, they heard their mother's voice. "Boys, come down! There's someone here you should meet." The boys ran down the stairs. They saw their mother and a young chipmunk about their age. He had blond hair, emerald green eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was as pleasent as a gentle breeze in spring. "Top o' th' mornin', sires. Me name is Noah." he said, bowing. Alvin clapped him on the shoulder. "So, Noah, what are your interests?" he asked. "Well, I love to read, write, cook, spar, joust, and sing." Noah said. The three princes looked at each other and back at their new brother. He was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The three princes led their new brother up to their bed chamber. "So, Noah, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from originally? How did Mother find you?" Alvin asked. Noah sighed. "We'll, as you can probably tell from me accent, I'm from the Emerald Isle. I'm the son of Captain Roan of King Seamus' Guard and Princess Moira of Ireland. Me Mother died givin' birth to me, me two brothers, and me sister. Me Father died in battle when I was a wee lad so I was raised by King Seamus, me grandfather. Before he died last year, he gave me the family ring and told me to make my own way in life. I took a ship here to Havenport and tried to sell my services as a servant to Queen Vinny. But then she saw me ring. She was a friend of me father's, so she took me in." Noah said, looking and the ring on his finger. It was a gold band with an emerald embedded on it.

Theodore hugged Noah. "That's a sad tale, brother. But you have a new family now. And when you come of age, you will rule this kingdom alongside us." He said. "Well, the thing is...I don't want to rule. I'd much rather be Captain of the Guard, as my father was." Noah said. Alvin was shocked. "But you're of Royal blood. How can you not want to rule?" He asked. "The kings never get to actually battle. They just command from the castle. I want to be out there, as my father was." Noah said. Simon nodded. "A noble goal, Noah. But how will you prove your worth?" He asked. Suddenly, a servant burst into the bed chamber. "My lords, the Munkgolians are invading the land. What do you suggest we do?" He asked. Noah stood up. "I will fight. Are you with me brothers?" He asked. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stood as well. "We are, brother. Let us depart." Simon said.

The four princes made their way to the royal armory. Simon, Theodore, and Alvin chose three swords that had their names embroidered on the scabbards. "Choose any weapon you wish, Noah." Alvin said. Noah walked around the armory, but none of the weapons suited him. But then he saw a shattered sword on a table. The hilt was made of brown marble with an emerald embedded in the rain guard. But the shatters blade was made of solid gold. Noah knew the sword well. "Brothers...why is the shattered Sword of Honesty, the sword of my ancestors in your armory?" He asked. Simon walked over. "200 years ago, my ancestor, King Cyrus the Bloodthirsty, the scourge of Havenport, declared war on Ireland, killing the crown prince, Liam, and taking his shattered sword as a trophy. Noah, you aren't thinking of using that sword, are you?" Simon asked. "Not in its present state, no. But I will return it to its former glory." Noah said, raising his hand over the sword. His eyes glowed green as did the sword. Simon, Alvin, and Theodore watched in amazement as the shattered pieces of the blade clicked together like a puzzle. Soon, the sword was all in one piece, as if it had never broke at all. Noah picked up the sword. "I, Noah Roan the Honest, Prince of the Emerald Isle, Son of Ireland, swear by my sword's golden blade that I will defend my new home to the best of my ability." He said, sheathing the sword. Noah looked over at his brothers' shocked faces. He smiled. "Why so surprised, brothers? Did you not know that the Royal Family of Ireland are Masters of Sorcery?" He asked. Simon snapped out of his trance. "We'll discuss this later. Right now, we have a battle to fight." He said.

The princes ran out of the castle and stopped in their tracks. The Munkgolians, a savage and brute army were destroying homes, livestock, and families. "Not in our kingdom , you don't." Simon said, unseating his sword. Alvin and Theodore unsheathed their swords as well. But Noah kept his in the scabbard. "Legends say I can only unsheathed the sword when there is true need of it." Noah said. The four princes charged, three with swords drawn, one with his eyes and hands glowing with magic energy. Swords clanged. Many Munkgolians fell. Some by the swords of the three Havenport princes, some by the magic of the Irish Prince. But still, the Munkgolians pressed on.

"It is time. By the magic of Ireland, by my family's honor, I unsheath the Sword of Honesty." Noah said, unsheath ing his gold-bladed weapon. The other three princes regrouped with Noah. "Ready...attack!" Alvin yelled. The four brothers charged asian, this time fueled by the four virtues the represented: Bravery, Wisdom, Kindness, and Honesty. They destroyed the Munkgolian Army with ease. The princes sheathed their blades, their battle won. Suddenly, a lone Archer notched his bow and shot an arrow straight into Noah's chest! As the young prince fell, he cursed the archer's weapon to turn on it's user.

The three Havenport princes fell to their knees as their brother lay dying. "Brothers...p-promise me to pass...the Sword of Honesty...to your heirs." He whispered. Tears appeared in the princes' eyes. "Don't talk like that, Noah. You're going to make it." Theodore said. Noah smiled sadly. "No, I'm not. But that is okay. I will see my parents again. Just...promise you'll pass on the Sword of Honesty." He said, his voice growing fainter. Alvin nodded. "We promise." He said. Noah smiled and closed his eyes. He moved no more. The last Prince of Ireland was dead.

"The three princes buried their brother in the family tomb. And true to their word, they passed the Sword of Honesty to their heirs. Legend says the sword will appear to the next heir when there is need of it once again. The End." Noah Seville read. He closed the book and looked around at his brothers. "Noah...did that really happen?" Alvin asked. "It did, Alvin. But even though I am a direct descendant of Prince Noah the Honest, I have no idea where the Sword of Honesty is. Many of my ancestors tried to find it but no one ever has. But wherever it is, it will appear when it is needed." He said.


End file.
